


you don't taste any different to me

by marguerite_26



Series: my mating games ficlets and drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon's high. He can feel Victoria's body leaning towards it, but he can also see her relax, gain focus with his every gentle touch. He's already anchoring her and hope swells inside him.  </p><p>"You'll never be a <i>thing</i>." He lifts her top, kisses her belly, and she shivers. "You'll be Allison's mother," he says and unbuttons her slacks. "You'll be my wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't taste any different to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mating games challenge: Canon AU/Divergence 
> 
> Thank you to [melusinahp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusinahp) and [faithwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood) for the beta.

Victoria has the knife pressed to her chest, and the light of the full moon shining through Allison's window glints off the blade. "I can't do this myself."

It's not until the handle is in Chris' hand that his conviction waivers. She leans back against him, like he's her pillar. It's familiar and foreign all at once.

They'd sat like this for hours, staring at the waves on the white sand beaches of the Dominican during their honeymoon, then again watching over their newborn girl sleeping in her crib the night they brought her home. 

Chris has held Victoria when she needed his stability, his comfort, his love. It feels like a betrayal to hold her this same way now. 

"Chris." Her hand trembles beneath his. "Help me."

She needs him to be stronger than her for once in his life. But tightening his grip on the weapon that will kill his wife feels nothing like strength. 

"Now," she says, as her eyes flash golden. 

She's never looked more beautiful; he's never felt more like a coward. The irony is that he feels no fear of the transformation taking over his wife. His fear is reserved for losing her.

He hesitates only a second because Victoria is clever and quick. If she reads him now, she'll gather the strength to finish herself off, no matter how much she claims to need him. 

So he moves fast, pitching the knife across the room, and whipping out the cuffs he keeps on his belt. He feels guilty that he is abusing a rare moment of vulnerability -- that's something he's never done to Victoria in their twenty years of marriage. 

Victoria allowing anyone into a moment when her guard is down is rare enough, had he ever before misused that privilege it would have have been the last time he was gifted with it.

But he doesn't regret it now, when her arms are stretched above her head, and she's bound to Allison's headboard. Safe. 

She thrashes against the bed enough that he has to straddle her. 

When she snarls, he presses his weight down on her, shushing gently. "Gerard," he whispers.

She scowls but seems to understand. Gerard's still around, downstairs or in his office, close enough to hear if she cries out. Chris wants -- he needs -- this to remain between them. 

The fact that Victoria doesn't shout for help is a good sign. "Thank you," Chris says. 

"You need to kill me." Her face is wolf, but her words, her voice, her conviction… It's all _Victoria_. Chris realizes how wrong Gerard was when he claimed Chris had already lost her. 

His wife is alive, warm and fiery, bursting with life beneath him.

He shakes his head then kisses her cheek. "I won't." When she doesn't snap her jaws at him, he moves to the crease of her lips.

"You need to." She chokes on a sob. A tear slips from her eye, trickling to her ear before he can kiss it away.

"I'm not giving you up." Chest aching, he nips at her jaw and down her neck. He kisses her breast, taking comfort in her heartbeat. "We'll make this work."

"Don't let me become a _thing_ , Chris." Eyes wet and angry, she yanks at her cuffs, and the wood of the headboard groans. 

The moon's high. He can feel Victoria's body leaning towards it, but he can also see her relax, gain focus with every gentle touch of his hands on her body. He's already anchoring her and hope swells inside him. 

"You'll never be a _thing_." He lifts her top, kisses her belly, and she shivers. "You'll be Allison's mother," he says and unbuttons her slacks. "You'll be my wife."

She gasps as he noses her ginger curls. "I'll be dangerous."

Chris laughs and tugs her pants lower, then off. "My love, you've always been dangerous."

He kneels between his wife's thighs and she flashes her eyes at him. "I could snap your neck with my thighs now."

He hums, delighted. "I have no doubt you could've done that the very first time I was in this position." He strokes her legs in appreciation of their power, then buries his head between them and licks her wetness. 

He stops long enough to say, "You don't taste any different to me," and goes back for more. 

"Chris," she pleads, not for death this time. Her hips rise to meet him. Dominating him even now as she's bound and at his mercy. He'll never give her up willing. He's been addicted to her from the moment she swept into his life like force of nature.

He pumps his fingers into her, tonguing her clit in the way years of pleasing her have taught him. He knows her body; that hasn't changed. She's wild under his touch, unrestrained and beautiful in her feralness. He devours and worships her until his jaw aches and she's spent, boneless beneath him. 

\--

Hours later when they've moved back to their own bed, Chris is still watching her as she rests peacefully on his chest. He knows they have a struggles and heartache ahead, challenges they can scarcely imagine. But they'll meet each one together, head on, chins raised and guns loaded. As they always have.

Her brow furrowed, Victoria whispers, "Allison will never understand why I didn't --"

He kisses her forehead, stopping her before she can finish. "Allison will think you're the bravest woman she's ever known. And she will thank you for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [marguerite26> on tumblr. Hi.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marguerite26)


End file.
